Coolsville, Ohio
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Welcome to Coolsville, Ohio. A town that is home to the best teenage investigators, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and a legendary Great Dane named Scooby-Doo. Join the gang as they try to balance their High School life with their mystery solving pastime. Warning: This is a modern AU of Scooby and the gang. I choose to take creative liberties when I retold their story. I also includ


A man in his late teens that had unkept hair, exited the Marcus movie theater with his three friends and his Great Dane. This man was greeted by the midnight sky that had severely darkened the parking lot compared to when the group entered the building. "It's super late." He stated. "This is all because you wanted to see Frozen II twice." He was blaming his dog who wagged his tail eagerly before replying to his owner/best friend.

"Reah! Reah! Reah! Reah!" Suddenly a noise caught the canine's attention. "What's that?" He wondered as he began to track the source of the odd noise. Perhaps it was a squirrel? A cat? A squeaky toy? A pizza topped with ice cream and anchovies? Unfortunately the Great Dane could scratch few of those guesses off the list since they would have a distinct smell to them.

The man didn't scold his dog for being curious instead he encouraged it by suggesting to his talking dog to investigate the bushes. "Go see what it is, Scooby." The dog looked at his master wanting reassurance that he indeed was going to follow him, no matter how far the trail leads. "Don't worry, I'm right behind...you."

"Rhanks a rot, Raggy." Scooby said not appreciating the fact that his owner, who was equally as hesitant to find out what was behind the bush. The two shared many similarities for dog and owner and one of those similarities was that the two were both chickens down to the bone. Scooby carefully lowered his nose into the bush and was startled by a toad jumping onto his nose. "Ruh?" Scooby questioned not sure why he was afraid of such a small creature.

"Scooby hang on for a moment." Daphne ordered. She was one of the three friends Shaggy invited to go see the movie with him and Scooby. The instagram celebrity searched her pockets for her phone which was the latest addition of the iPhone. She knew her fans would just adore a picture of Scooby with a toad on his nose and a silly caption. Cuteness plus humor was a equation that always equaled ton of likes and follows. "Found it." Daphne said as she pulled her phone of the baggy blue variety jacket that she borrowed from Fred, one of the other members of the group. Daphne quickly adjusted the settings of her IPhone camera for a late night photo. She left the flash on not thinking that would frighten the toad.

Scooby ran off barking at the toad while Shaggy followed. Daphne had a expression of 'I done ooped' written across her face. She sadly didn't even receive a Instagram worthy photography. "I didn't mean for that to happen." Daphne said knowing that the gang already knew that but she couldn't forgive herself unless she said it.

The gang's most antisocial member Velma replied with "It's fine. It's not like I have classes tomorrow." Velma choose not to partake in activities that cut into her high school curriculum. The only acceptation was mystery solving with the gang but, Scooby had used his secret weapon on Velma to get her to come to watch the movie. That secret weapon was of course puppy eyes. No human with a soul could resist them (this also includes cat people).

"Scooby, come back! Wait!" Shaggy yelled.

Scooby halted realizing he lost track of the amphibian. "Ruh? Rhere Re go? Rhere Re go?"

Shaggy tripped over Scooby and fell. "Like, next time, signal." Shaggy suggested as he rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't entirely Scooby's fault. Shaggy wore jeans that were a size too big for him which made Shaggy do two things repeatedly throughout the day. One was trip; this was caused by him stepping on the cuff of the jeans. The other was pull his pants up which would be solved by a belt. However, Shaggy feared a belt would restrict him from his unusual eating habits.

"Rorry." Scooby replied as Shaggy stood back up. Shaggy looked at their surroundings wondering where exactly Scooby lead him to.

Shaggy noticed a deserted blue Ford truck when him and Scooby started to meet the rest of the gang were Fred parked the van. "Hey, what's this doing here?" He questioned. Knowing that no one held the answer. "Anyone home?" he questioned as he peered inside the abandoned vehicle. Shaggy decided to call Daphne since she was the most likely to pick up the phone of the three. She had put her phone on speaker so the rest of the gang could here the reason why it was taking Shaggy and Scooby so long to comeback.

"There is like a deserted truck behind Frank's frame shop. There's a suit of armor in the driver's seat." Then gang could hear Shaggy ask Scooby if he saw the armor to or was it just a consequence of smoking too much before hanging with his friends. "It's pretty strange." he continued.

"You're right, Shaggy. That sure is strange." Daphne added before closing the van door. Fred had decided it was safer for Scooby and Shaggy to stay with the truck.

"It's pretty weird that someone would just leave a suit of armor in a truck. Maybe, it's a prank?" Fred asked knowing that his fellow classmate, Red Herring enjoyed messing with the 'mystery gang' by setting up fake mysteries around the town for the team to waste their time. Fred respected Red's persistence.

"Or Maybe he like went out for the knight. Get it?" Shaggy added. Both Shaggy and Scooby could be heard laughing at the terrible pun.

"Very funny." Velma said sarcastically as she sat in the back of the van studying for her advance chemistry quiz. Fred took about ten minutes to drive over to Scooby and Shaggy's location.

Each member started to look for clues. "Gosh I wonder who this creepy hunk of tin belongs to." Daphne asked as she looked inside the unlocked truck with her phone light. She checked the dash for any important documents that might lead to the owner's name. She turned up with nothing.

Fred searched the tail of the truck which held a human sized crate shaped like a rectangle. "Although it's faded, the name on the crate says: Jameson Hyde White. Professor of Archeology. London, England."

"Ryde Rhite?" Scooby questioned not knowing if he was supposed to know this Hyde White or not. A dog meets many people in it's life can't expected to remember all of them just the ones that give him food.

"I've heard of hide-and-seek before but I've never heard of Hyde White." Shaggy laughed.

"That's an English name, you comedians." Velma replied not thinking about how odd her sentence was.

"Sorry, about your curfew." Fred said concerned about his friend's well being. She didn't necessarily have a curfew unlike Fred who according to his mother were Coolsville's weridos and that if he wanted to get a scholarship, he needed to focus on football rather then mysteries.

"Hey, what's this?" Daphne asked as she pulled a piece of paper of the bottom of her Gucci flora ankle boot. The paper stuck to her shoe because it had an adhesive backing. She wondered if it was a sticker of some sort. When she examined it more closely she read "Deliver to the County Museum."

"So, that's where the old knight was headed for." Velma added. She was quite disappointed since she had already deduced that either it was heading to the museum or an antique dealer before Daphne found the label. Although, a missing person case did peak her interest, if this just happen you have to wait 24 to 48 hours before reporting them or was that just a myth spread by television shows? She was too tired to care.

"That's using..." Shaggy sneezed before completing his sentence. "Old noodle. But, like, what happened to our mysterious professor?" He sniffed.

"Raybe Rhe's Ryding." Scooby joked. Causing Shaggy to laugh once again.

"Good one, Scoob." Shaggy before he took a couch drop out of his pocket. P

"Rhy, Rhank Rou."

"Well, if he was driving this truck, he's disappeared." Daphne stated. Velma glared at her hating it when people repeating obvious things that is public knowledge.

"Well, gang, it looks like we're up to our armor plates in another mystery." Fred said waiting for Scooby and Shaggy to laugh at his well planned joke but neither dog nor human found the joke funny.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear." Shaggy said shaking his head at Fred's terrible joke.

Author's Note:

Based on the episode that started it all. 'What A Night For A Knight.' from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!


End file.
